


All About Getting the Groove Back

by butterflycollective



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Intrigue, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflycollective/pseuds/butterflycollective
Summary: Alexis is at a loss of what to do in her life but there's an assortment of characters to give her advice or stay out of her way
Relationships: Carly Benson/Jason Morgan
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just using the characters for fun. Not feeling the show's writing of Alexis or any of the women for that matter.

Alexis wanted nothing more than to hit the hot tub after another grueling day in court. It'd gone better than the previous day but talk about getting down and dirty…she'd been rolling in the mud with Dianne and it'd been exhilarating.

Much more than she thought it'd be. It fed the ruthless side of her nature she kept hidden away most of the time because she'd rejected that heritage after it had tried to turn her into just more collateral damage. She's channeled into that side of her nature, refusing to throttle any of it with niceness to score the win that she did for her clients.

Won the battle, still had to win the war but if Alexis was anything, she was a fighter though her family saw most of that and so did anyone who tried to hurt any of them. In the courtroom, some of her critics had seen her as too soft, too sentimental so much so that it was a given that Dianne would better her every time they faced off toe to toe in the courtroom.

Today she'd dropped kick the other attorney and the barracuda in a designer suit and pumps had been shocked.

During a recess, she smiled at Alexis shaking her head.

"I thought you'd lost your edge. Welcome back inside the shark tank."

Alexis just shrugged now at her desk finishing up paperwork and waiting for a trip home to just sink her aching body in the swirling bubbly waters in the hot tub on her deck. A nice view yet it guaranteed her privacy too. She picked up her phone and saw a couple of messages. Molly texted her to say she'd be out with TJ and the other two from Scotty and Derek.

Derek, she listened to first knowing it was another dinner invite. She hadn't called him back on that one hoping he'd get the message. Scotty…that intrigued her so she called him back.

Not that she wasn't wary because he always played an angle with her and everyone else even his ex-wife Laura but…right now she was up for finding out what his plans were for the upcoming D.A.'s race.

"Hi Alexis…how you doing? Nice job in court today…"

"Thanks…now that we got that out of the way, what do you want Scotty?"

He chuckled and she knew it was from amusement but didn't care. She needed some of that right now.

"Now that you mention it…I do have a favor. I need your endorsement for the DA's race…"

"You're kidding right?"

"No…no I'm not…no one else has entered yet but just in case…I'm trying to wrap up some endorsements."

She laughed.

"Who's going to endorse you after all the corruption you brought to that office last time?"

Scotty chortled.

"At least I didn't sleep with the mayor…"

"Hey it was a one night stand that even I barely remember…but seriously why should I believe you've changed? A leopard never changes its spots after all."

"How about dinner tonight? We can discuss it…"

She sighed. All she'd been thinking about that past hour had been the Jacuzzi waiting for her at home after a long hard day but…

"The Metro Court?"

"Well yeah…I have fond memories of it during the time I shacked up there."

Alexis chuckled.

"Half of PC lives in that building. Well anyone who's anyone in PC and doesn't mind having their suite raided at any time by Carly of course."

Scotty sighed.

"One reason why I packed up and moved out in fact. I thinks she fancies herself a narc or something…must have seduced a cop at some point."

"It wouldn't surprise me…but I don't know about dinner. It's been a long day…"

He didn't seem undeterred.

"Come on Alexis…it'll be fun. Great food…at least since that last food poisoning scare and better company."

She hedged.

"I heard you kicked Dianne's ass in court today on the big custody case. You're representing Laura's daughter and despite our divorce, I'm happy about that."

He seemed sincere and she was hungry… Scott loved to flirt and she was up for that so…

"Okay dinner at the Metro Court and I'll listen to your spiel but I'm not promising anything…"

"Dessert, I'm buying dessert too, dark chocolate fudge cake…whipped cream…"

"Stop, stop okay…I'll do it…dinner and dessert and listen to you talk," she said, "I'll meet you over there at 7."

"I'll be waiting…"

She clicked off the phone shaking her head in bemusement. It'd be a fun diversion to her ever since…but no need to even go there. Some men just promised more than they ever intended to deliver, that's all.

No need to dress to impress. Her warrior suit and accompanying armor would be enough, after all it was only dinner right?

She'd do her thing that she usually did with PC guys and then head home to some serious time in the spa with her glass of chardonnay. She couldn't remember the last time a man had joined her but…she and Dianne used to joke when they were friends about how PC was a desert for women at their ages. Women who were intellectually and emotionally grown up, at their sexual peak and they were expected to either be embittered shrews or asexual creatures.

God she missed their friendship, their late nights playing pool in Coleman's bar and kicking back with some margaritas. Their discussions about men, their running betting pool on which eligible or not so eligible man would be emasculated by the she-beast of PC this week.

That being Carly of course, the woman men invariably flocked around. Alexis' money was on her turning her latest conquest into a leashed poodle inside a month. When she remembered the sheer fineness of those abs, the well-muscled body barely contained in those briefs…she'd sigh but she didn't sit around waiting for leftovers from Carly…not anymore. She'd burned that card during her last night out with Dianne before their friendship fractured after how Dianne treated Sam on the witness stand in a case.

Enough on Snarly as Alexis' crew of women who did weekly spa sessions at Felicia's called her. She had to finish up her work and head on out to meet up with Scotty.

She'd listen to what he wanted, play with him a bit, kick up her heels and then finish off the night in her hot tub enjoying the view.

Derek sat in his office, tugging on his tie. He'd been dating Carly if you could call it that for a week and actually aside from Franco trying to challenge him for Carly, it'd been going pretty well. Carly was blond, beautiful in fact from behind she looked a lot like his sister Ava…well better not dwell on that! Back to Carly…she was…blond…had a nice body…and…

His phone rang again. He had to get work done because he had a date with said woman at the Metro Court restaurant.

"Carlos. What's going on?"

The other man sighed.

"The shipment came in…definitely illegal boss."

"What is it, what has Sonny been shipping all these years with his coffee?"

"You don't want to know…Not high quality either."

Derek shuffled some papers on his desk.

"You can tell me later…when we meet in the lobby of the hotel."

"Okay boss…I'm off to see Sabrina…"

Derek frowned.

"You two dating now?"

"Well…no but I think Patrick's going to dump her for his dead wife. Someone's got to be there to help her pick up the pieces and I love her man."

"I hope she appreciates it…Talk to you later…"

He clicked off his phone and saw his reporter Ben McCoy standing there with some copy.

"What's that?"

Ben stepped in the room.

"It's the latest on the surrogacy gone bad series. Exciting day in court."

Derek arched his brows.

"Oh?"

"Yeah that attorney Alexis Davis wiped the floor with Dianne. Talk about ruthless…wow mud flying today like crazy but she won a key victory…"

Derek just stared at him.

"You should have seen it. Like a predatory lioness on the prowl and then…bam."

"I would have liked to have seen that…"

Ben dropped the flash dive on his desk.

"Got Floyd to take some photos too. In case you need them…"

Derek glanced at him.

"Thanks…I've got some space saved for the story…"

He watched Ben leave and then put the flash drive on the computer, scanning over the copy, his eyes widening in some spots.

"She said that?"

Oh he would have wanted to be there but between work in the office…and well fending off Franco from Carly…he'd been quite busy. But he moved onto the photos of both Alexis and Dianne facing off in what must have been the hallway of the courthouse. Both in business attire but the way Alexis looked, in battle mode, her eyes flashing…full alpha female…

He clicked off the photos and tugged at his tie again before pouring himself a glass of water. It was getting warm in here. But he'd called her twice to see if she wanted to dine with him and no response. Probably busy with her case…and he'd been busy with Carly who was blond and…pretty and…

Another interruption. Ava sashayed in the room and folded her arms in front of him.

"Julian…I don't know why you're starting Morgan at the bottom of the operation."

He sipped his water.

"I don't trust him enough to make him anything but an errand boy. We'll see how he does then."

She pouted and tried to flash that deadly look at him which amused him more than anything.

"Ava I don't think you should let your feelings for the boy get in your way…"

Oh that got a rise out of his sister who'd layered herself with iciness since back before he could remember. She shook her hair back.

"I have no feelings for the boy except for what he can do to scratch my itch…and help out our plan to take over PC's mobster scene."

"Look I'm fine with it. I'm not one to judge…being with Carly…"

She tilted her face pursing her lips.

"How's that going?"

"She's blond…pretty…"

"So am I dear brother…but better be careful and watch your back or better yet, another delicate part of every man's anatomy."

He bristled, having heard all the stories about Carly's MO of sidling up to men, seducing them and then emasculating them. But he was in control here, this was all part of his master plan…besides why not follow through with it. Damn if he'd let Franco get the better on him on anything. Guy was such a low weight, fly weight…no he couldn't back away from him.

"Not that it's your business but my…anatomy is just fine. Anything else to report to me?"

She sniffed.

"Scotty Baldwin's running for DA and hit me up for an endorsement."

Julian's brow furrowed.

"He's interviewing with our editorial board for an endorsement next week. I'm sitting in on it, he could prove quite useful to us if we can dig up dirt to use against him."

Ava looked at her nails.

"He's meeting with Alexis Davis for an endorsement. She's serving on some position in the PC Bar Association and they're split between endorsing him or Luke as a write in candidate."

"Luke? He's not even an attorney."

"He's the most popular folk hero in PC, stays out of everyone's hair for the most part and a natural foil for Scotty."

Derek digested that. Ava reached for her lipstick to freshen up.

"Scotty's kind of hot looking too…he's a bad boy in a suit. I think when I put Morgan to bed tonight, I might go soften him up just a little bit…"

"You mean at the Metro Court?"

She shrugged.

"Wherever…you have your extracurricular activities. I have mine."

Alexis headed out after finishing all her work and checking in on Molly. Sam had called her to say that she was having lunch with Derek tomorrow to thank him for all he'd done for them…at Kelly's and away from Carly's lair.

She liked that they developed a friendship because he treated her daughter so well. Just because she'd asked him to dinner and it'd been an epic fail didn't change that. She'd been searching for Sam's father in Julian Jerome and hadn't figured out how to tell Sam that most likely he was her father…her dead father but still…that search was over.

Onto the court battle and god, it felt damn good to beat Dianne at her game today. A part of her cringed at being so dirty in court but she never backed away a fight. Working for Sonny had just softened her up too much and it was good to get back in the courtroom arena. It got her mind off some other things.

She parked her car at GH because she wanted to stop and talk to Liz about joining the rest of the girls at their spa nights. Liz hadn't had any action in a while either…and she really needed to get off the train of people rushing off to enable AJ Quartermaine in his drinking. Yeah Alexis doubted he killed Connie but he was a jerk before he got hauled off to PC jail on that one.

Liz seemed happy to see her, a little wan but she'd been pulling double shifts lately.

"Thanks for inviting me Alexis…I'll think about it. I make pretty mean canapés."

Alexis smiled at her.

"Good just what we need…bring your boys over to my house and Molly can babysit. We're meeting at Felicia's later this week."

Liz nodded and went back to work and Alexis headed back to her car, checking out Patrick as he went to meet Sabrina most likely. She noticed the wedding ring was finally off…time for him to move on from Robin obviously. Sam had told her that they'd renewed their friendship because they'd both lost the loves of their lives to violence.

She got back in her car played some classic rock on her way to meet with Scotty.


	2. Chapter 2

The Metro Court was hopping and Alexis looked around seeing many familiar faces. Dianne was there with Coleman, the two deeply in conversation. She walked up to them and Coleman gave him the once over.

One of her most intense orgasms had come from him after one of those pool games… in the kitchen of his establishment, better not share that one with Dianne because they looked cozy right now. So she just smiled at them.

Coleman clearly wasn't looking at her with her business suit in but then men always did that when a woman walked into the room.

"Hi Alexis…you're looking fine tonight."

"Thanks Coleman…how things going? Hadn't seen you around for a while…?"

His eyes dilated and she knew he was thinking right now of the two of them in the kitchen, the man had the most amazing fingers. Despite his shagginess and sometimes crude and flippant demeanor she could only imagine what he'd be like…but then Dianne had a propriety arm on him so she figured they might be back on again.

"Been busy…heard you've been busy too Alexis…Dianne told me all about it."

Alexis smiled.

"Today was a lot of fun. It was great to be back."

Dianne nodded.

"Great to have you back…but I'm going to kick your ass back tomorrow…"

"Looking forward to it."

Coleman chuckled.

"I'd like to see both of you go at it…in a real mud pit wearing a lot less…"

Alexis remembered that side of him and rolled her eyes.

"Coleman I do still owe you one…but if you talk like that I'm going to reengage…"

His mouth curved into a smile. He wasn't conventionally handsome, not pretty boyish like some of PC's men but the man was virile in other ways…animalistic and raw underneath that exterior.

One of PC's better kept secrets and the she-beast hadn't hooked a talon in him yet which meant he'd kept his…jewels intact. Good thing too.

"So you meeting anyone here for dinner?"

Alexis nodding.

"Scott Baldwin…he's hitting me up for an endorsement since I got that Bar Assn position."

Dianne laughed.

"Me too…but we're meeting for drinks tomorrow night because after meeting with Franco we're off to play some pool."

Alexis arched a brow.

"Strip pool?"

"Any other kind? Come on Alexis you should join us once you're done here with Scotty…you won't get any action from him. He's still hung up on his ex-Laura and I think he's got his eye on Lucy again."

Alexis shrugged.

"I'm not into any action with him. He's paying for dinner and dessert. We'll talk and then I'm heading home for the hot tub. So I'll be fresh for court again tomorrow for another round."

Dianne sighed.

"I need great sex to be that relaxed…so Coleman we best get going okay?"

Coleman smiled and the two of them left together. Alexis continued walking and saw Franco skulking around not too happy which meant Carly and Derek must be in the vicinity…she couldn't worry too much about them.

The head waiter seated her at the table and she ordered a club soda and lime. The alcohol would wait until she got home.

She knew that Dianne probably was right about Scotty. He filled out a suit nicely and he had a handsome almost boyish face but he seemed oiled with a layer of sleaze. Like her ex-husband Ric who she'd finally kicked to the curb when she'd had enough of him. She'd been in some twisted triangle with him and his half-brother who both sired children with her. It just got so ridiculous…especially when Ric asked her for some caliber size comparison with Sonny.

No winning that discussion so okay she played it diplomatic and implied to Ric that he was the winner of that pissing match. She wondered about Scott…after all Laura had married him but they'd had such a long and involved history with each other that probably factored more heavily into it.

She needed to hit the restroom and do something with her hair so she did that before heading back to her table.

She turned the corner and nearly collided into Derek. He reached to put his hands to steady her but she maneuvered herself away from him. She gazed at him like she always did…the man had a body on him. Obviously he took care of himself and kept fit.

"Hi Alexis…"

"Hi yourself…"

"You here for dinner?"

"Yes…meeting an old colleague and you?"

All politeness, he didn't look neutered yet but that'd change. A damn waste of a body like that…but those were the rules. He checked her out as he always did but she'd realized it didn't mean anything so she let him but didn't react.

"Alexis I called you asking you out to dinner…"

"Oh I know that. Look…Derek I'm really busy with this court case. Maybe I'll get back to you on that down the road."

"I heard you had a big win today."

She smiled pleased.

"I did…thank you. I guess that's the difference between you and me."

He smiled.

"I'm sure there are a few differences Alexis."

"Yes…but you see…some people like you talk about getting down and dirty and some of us actually do it. You were right about me Derek. I'm even better at it than you are."

"I wasn't talking about the courtroom…or the boardroom."

She eyed him carefully her gaze cruising every inch of his body from top to bottom lingering in a couple places.

"Neither am I…now excuse me but my date's waiting…oh and say hi to the she beast for me. I hope when she's finally through with you…you're left with some body parts intact. It'd be a shame if you joined the rest of her eunuchs."

She walked away from him then back to her table and he watched her go, watching her hips sway molded by the wool fabric of her business attire and her hair spilling down her back. Other men looked at her too but if she was aware of it, she didn't look it.

He frowned, annoyed at what she'd just called him. A eunuch was she serious? No one called him that and got away with it and that dress hugged her body... Carly walked up to him just then, curving a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Derek was that Alexis? What's she doing in my restaurant?"

He blinked his eyes and looked at Carly.

"She's here to meet someone. Scotty Baldwin for an endorsement. My editorial board's meeting with him later this week."

Carly wrinkled her nose.

"God he's a creep. You know…."

Then she saw Franco lurking behind a hedge.

"Oh god…it's him again…"

She sidled closer to Derek and Franco glowered at her as he always did. She smiled knowing she had two men vying for her which made her feel so much better about herself. Yeah her family had imploded all around her but what did that matter when she was the one woman in PC who totally had it when it came to men.

Alexis smiled when she saw Scotty appear in his three piece complete with suspenders. She admitted to a weakness in them, tugging them down before she tackled a man's buttoned shirt always enticed her…but Scotty wasn't her thing.

Eye candy in a way different than the man she'd just left but just that. He sat down across from her and ordered a Scotch. He seemed a little less smooth than usual…more anxious underneath his exterior. He must really want or need her endorsement bad.

"So Scotty before we order dinner…let's get down to business…why should I endorse you?"

He smiled easily enough.

"Oh Alexis for a lot of reasons…you do know I always thought you were one hell of an attorney…and that still stands…even after your own messy stint in this office."

She leaned closer towards him.

"You were answering my question? So why should I give you my endorsement?"

"I…did I ever tell you how nice you look tonight?"

She gave him a stern look.

"Scotty I'm dressed in the same clothes I wore this morning in court. I slept in my couch in my office overnight and if it hadn't been for Sam and Molly I would have been wearing yesterday's clothes."

He paused his eyes lingering on her. The waitress came and they placed their orders.

"Scotty I'm beginning to think you can't come up with any solid reasons for my endorsement."

He kept smiling and didn't respond.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She just blinked her eyes and stared at him.

"What?"

He leaned forward.

"When's the last time you got any?"

She just looked at him. He had that look on his face and she thought he might be joking…or trying to needle her and get a rise out of her.

Leaning forward, she looked him in the eye.

"Scotty I'm not telling…but probably more recently than for you."

He scowled before he covered it with his saucy grin and she knew she'd hit him there.

"Ouch Alexis…so that means that you've been priming the pump?"

She shot him another look after glancing at the water glass on the table. No, throwing it at him would ruin a rather nice looking suit or she'd have to pay his dry cleaning bill.

"Scotty…if you don't stop with the innuendo I'm not going to move to another table and have my food moved there too including the cake…and the whipped cream."

"Alexis…look I'm sorry. It's just me and Laura…we split because she's never gotten over Luke even though he's hardly around and Lucy…you know she's with Kevin."

"Yeah I know and they're very happy together. I guess some relationships end up being good…and other's toxic."

"And you…I mean I haven't even seen or heard of you being out with anyone lately…so you and me we could commiserate together…"

She pursed her lips.

"In a suite on the top floor of the Metro Court? Scotty you do know about my reputation for getting upset with men inside tall buildings."

He eyed her.

"I thought that was just a rumor…"

She sighed.

"Scotty I'm not interested in being your leftovers or your rebound romp after Laura…or while you pine after Lucy. At least in her case, her husband's a shrink and he can help you with your…problems."

"I thought we could help each other Alexis…"

God, what a sleaze. She should have remembered the last time he'd treated her like this when they were both up for the DA spot.

"Though I think you need help more than I do…"

She felt something brush against her leg and damn him if he wasn't trying to play footie under the table. Okay that was enough…she grabbed her water and tossed it at him soaking his hair and shirt.

Ah…direct hit.

"Alexis…how…how…?"

She sat there looking at him, his face turning red and getting petulant.

"How what?"

"I…can't…"

She smiled at him.

"After careful consideration I don't think I can give you my endorsement for your DA candidacy." He lunged for her spilling his wine and nearly toppling the table and she just sidestepped it neatly. She was a Cassadine after all and had grown up dodging such eruptions at the dinner table.

"Alexis…"

Then suddenly a man showed up next to the table and without looking she knew it was Derek. But then others appeared like Taggert…wait she thought he'd disappeared from the PCPD a while back…though he always thought him sexy.

Why so many men? She looked across and saw Carly sitting alone at her table looking most displeased. She put her hands up.

"Whoa…why are you all here?"

Derek spoke up first.

"He's hassling you…"

"Look I can handle it and you're out on a date," she said, "You can go back to her. She gets lonely fast."

"Alexis…"

"I can handle this Derek…go back to your girlfriend."

She pointed a finger at the fine specimen that was Taggert.

"As for you…where have you been? It's been a couple years since…"

He'd disappeared and no one knew more and now suddenly he was here.

"Alexis…."

"You're looking good Taggart…whatever it is you've been doing…"

"Missed you…missed that time we spent together when…"

She smiled.

"Maybe we'll catch up some time…"

Derek stepped forward.

"Alexis…."

"Go back to your date Derek…I'm fine…in fact I'm good…"

She looked at all these men and just walked away heading back to her new table to finish her meal in peace.

Don't forget the chocolate cake either.


	3. Chapter 3

Dianne laughed at her as they were both at the police station while Alexis finished the paperwork. After what she'd done to Scotty he hadn't been all that amused and well he was pressing charges against her for assault by chardonnay.

Alexis couldn't believe there was some antiquated law in the books that splashing an alcoholic beverage on someone was a misdemeanor offense. Okay she'd understand that if it was lit on fire and then tossed but really…this was all so silly.

Why was Scotty being such a baby about it? I mean he had assaulted her with some of the weakest pickup lines since the ones Derek had used with her at the Floating Rib the night they met. God, thankfully Dianne hadn't been too heavy into it with Coleman when Alexis called her to come on over as a character witness against Baldwin.

"Coleman's a bit tied up at the moment," Dianne purred, "but I'll just leave him trussed up with some tequila body paint and head right on over."

Alexis frowned because she thought Coleman preferred to be splashed up with beer first before…oh never mind.

"No problem…I think my daughter's coming to bail me out."

Dianne did get over before Sam did because the banks were closed and Alexis wanted to get out before the weekend.

Taggart had sighed when forced to cuff Alexis to take her to the squad car and Dante, Sonny's sweetest son had apologized before reading her the Miranda and putting her in a cell.

She sighed but she wasn't there long and Sam had called and said the bail money was on its way so that she could get sprung. Taggart hung out with Alexis waiting until Dianne finished her work.

"It's good to see you again Alexis…"

She smiled at him, appraising the specimen in front of him. He was still as gorgeous as she remembered. She'd been so tied up in her own baggage with dysfunctional men insecure in their own caliber sizes to really fully appreciate him.

"Good to see you Taggart. I thought you'd fallen off the edge of earth…"

"No….just had some things to work through…I also was doing undercover with a biker gang for the feds."

She could easily picture the man in front of her dressed in worn jeans and a leather jacket, a Harley in between those thighs and her riding behind him, her arms around that waist.

"So do you still ride…I mean a motorcycle."

He grinned scratching the back of his neck.

"Well yes I do Alexis…I could take you on a spin sometime."

She tilted her face.

"I might take you up on that…"

Dianne returned and smiled at Alexis…after eying that piece of candy she'd already enjoyed during a hot and heavy weekend at his bachelor pad on top of Kelly's Diner.

"Hi Taggart…how's it hanging?"

He licked his lips.

"Dianne…still good…how you doing? Still breaking balls?"

Alexis furrowed her brows. Dianne smiled at her.

"He means shooting pool don't you darling?"

His grin widened.

"She shoots a mean game but I understand you do too Alexis."

"I'm not bad…"

Dianne chuckled.

"Be careful…she's stripped a man or two naked playing eight ball."

Taggart chuckled.

"That might be fun…you have my number…"

Alexis nodded. Then looked up to see Sam walking and behind her…her eyes widened was that Derek? What the hell was he doing here? And of course behind him, Snarly looking not too happy at the chain of events.

Sam folded her arms and gave her that look.

"What's going on here? Why did you get arrested…mom?"

Derek spoke up.

"Alexis, Scotty's not here is he?"

She shook her head.

"Derek go back into your corner. Sam, did you bring back the bail money?"

"Yeah I did…mom and I ran into Derek outside the Metro Court and he insisted on coming and making sure you were okay."

Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"I'm fine…he really didn't have to interrupt whatever it is he has going on with Carly. Dianne's just doing the paperwork…they just need the paperwork…"

"Okay mom, I have the bail…"

"And Taggart is being so nice to me...keeping me company…"

Derek frowned.

"Taggart?"

Alexis nodded.

"He's a cop just came back from working undercover to bust some bikers. But we've been friendly despite that."

Taggart nodded.

"Yeah Alexis is a lot of fun…well we'll catch up sometime. You should get sprung from here pretty soon."

"Thanks Taggart…"

Carly spoke up.

"Taggart…good to see you again…"

The cop looked a bit puzzled.

"Who are you….? Oh yeah Sonny's wife or are you still married?"

She tossed him an indignant look.

"I divorced him and married Jax but now I'm single and dating Derek here…"

Taggart eyed Derek.

"So you're Derek…"

Derek eyed him back.

"Wells, I own the publishing company that releases The Press."

Taggart frowned.

"That's the rag that nearly got me fired during their so-called expose of the steroid ring in the PD. Man, what it did to Lucky…"

He shook his head.

"Well nice to meet you…catch up with you later Alexis…Maybe we can go on a ride together sometime."

Alexis mouth twitched in amusement.

"Okay…I look forward to it."

She glanced at Derek, his face neutral but his eyes…she saw him challenge the man in front of him but Taggart was so laid back, no alpha male and he was on his way out of here. Carly just watched and then preened in front of her date.

"Derek now that this is settled…"

He interrupted.

"Sam, you okay with the bail money?"

She looked at him back her eyes furrowing. A hand in one of her pockets.

"Yeah sure…Derek. Everything's fine. Thanks for your help…"

Alexis eyed him carefully.

"So while you and…Carly are here, you can get the information to put this in your paper. I don't care but Scotty might have a problem with it since he's running for D.A."

Derek frowned.

"I need to have a word with him…but there's no need to write an article about him."

"I should have known he'd have ulterior motives. He always does whenever he approaches me but hitting on me…"

She acted baffled. After all, she hadn't been a major attractant for momma's boys in three piece suits…since sleazy Ric. Yeah Jerry had been crazy but his complex had involved daddy and Jax being the golden boy.

Remembering Jax made her smile. He'd always been her best friend and though she'd fantasized plenty about hitting the sheets with him, sliding her hands over his muscled torso, feeling the stubble of his jaw…phew well, it might have ruined what had turned into a beautiful friendship.

"Alexis…"

She heard the shrill in the voice and knew it had to be Carly.

"What S…I mean Carly?"

"It's too bad that you could only attract a man like Scotty…I mean he's such a low rent sleaze and all."

Alexis smiled.

"Are you saying that because he turned you down for a date? One redeeming quality in his favor."

Sam walked to the desk to check on the bail money being processed so that they could all leave the police station and Carly went to talk to Dante. Derek turned to Alexis.

"So how's everything going?"

She shrugged.

"Fine…just fine…court's rough but as you know I won today."

He seemed pleased by that.

"So how's the other…?"

She blinked her eyes at him and then she remembered.

"Oh that…well it's coming along…but nothing to tell you about it. If I find out the truth, I'll talk to my daughter first."

"If I can help…"

She pursed her lips.

"I'll call you of course but I don't think I need your help. Besides you're busy with your life and you're…whatever you and Carly share."

His jaw clenched.

"You don't like her…"

She smiled.

"We're not close friends…no. We stay as far apart as possible. I think the men appreciate her much more than the women in town."

She watched his face as she mentioned his girlfriend…she loved looking at him, what woman wouldn't? Since she first walked in on him in the hospital exam room…no even before that. But he always elicited feelings inside her she didn't understand. They took her places she didn't feel like going and yet staying away…but she didn't sit around and wait for Carly's leftovers.

She thought she might give Taggart a call when things died down with her latest trial. Sam returned and looked at the two of them, smiling.

"Bail's paid. Mom, you ready to go home? I made arrangements to have your car sent to your house."

"Thanks honey…"

Sam sighed.

"I have to tell you that Molly's still up and she's going to hit you for details when you get home."

Alexis smiled at the mention of her youngest daughter's name. Molly had two attorneys for parents so her inquisitive nature shouldn't be any surprise.

"Does she know why I was arrested?"

Sam nodded. Carly just sighed.

"Derek…everything's fine here. We don't need to stick around. I've got some bubbly waiting…"

He sighed.

"I've got to head to the office to see what's going to print…including on the custody trial."

Alexis perked up.

"You're going to do more stories on it? Well yeah, since there's some scandal…"

"We got a good response from the readers and in fact…I might sit in and take a look at you in action."

She folded her arms.

"I can't guarantee that you'll see much. It's an evidentiary motion tomorrow…not very interesting."

That didn't faze him but not much did she noticed.

"That doesn't matter. I still plan on dropping in…to see for myself."

She nodded.

"If you've got the time…"

"I've definitely got the time."

Carly cleared her throat.

"I can wait for you…"

He shook his head.

"Might be most of the night," he said, "We're also starting the Sunday edition."

Carly sighed, then she thought she caught a glimpse of Franco peeking out from behind a pillar but she couldn't be sure. He hadn't been attentive to her focusing most of his attention on his art. God he drove her nuts…but he made her light headed too…splashing paint, putting candles on cupcakes.

Footsteps joined them and everyone looked up to see a tall handsome man with dark hair with silver pepper in it. Dressed in a three piece suit he looked a bit stern. Alexis knew it was the rarely seen DA Chase Callantine who had been appointed after the last time Scotty had been tossed out of the spot. He hid in his office in the top floor of the DA's building delegating the duties to his underlings.

No one really knew him socially…even Dianne hadn't hit him up but damn he looked handsome, imposing but in a way that commanded attention.

He smiled, which only softened his face slightly. His eyes a glacial blue remained sharply focused on his surroundings, the players around him on this stage. He was a man with a highly developed attention to detail and didn't miss anything. Even though Dianne hadn't gotten him in between the sheets yet, she had said she admired his…legal skills.

"Ms Davis…"

She looked up at him.

"Yes I'm her…"

"I see you've been bailed out of jail but the victim part of the assault wants to push for charges against you."

She sighed.

"I splashed him with a little chardonnay. I didn't know I'd get arrested for it but I'd still do it. He was getting a little…friendly and he's just not my type."

Carly screeched.

"Getting friendly…well that figures. Gutter trash like him…attracted to someone desperate like yourself."

Sam's eyes pierced at Carly's.

"Hey don't talk about my mother like that…"

Carly sniffed.

"I wasn't I was just…"

Sam shook her head.

"You shouldn't throw stones Carly and you know it."

Derek smiled at Sam and Alexis had to as well. What Carly said didn't bother her…because the woman's own family had just imploded and she seemed more interested in the men in her life than in her own kids. A concept utterly foreign to Alexis and she knew her eldest daughter as well. Watching Sam with her son was one of Alexis' favorite things to do. Most of the Cassadines were dead and rotting in the family crypt or inside some deep freezer while Alexis' own family continued to strengthen and grow.

Carly just looked at her bored.

"I'm not…it's just…"

Chase interrupted them.

"Ms Davis…you're free to leave. The bail money will be refunded. My office is not going to pursue charges against such an upstanding citizen from some antiquated rule book just because you didn't want to engage in any relations with him."

Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"Any what…? No, look I can handle a man like Scotty. I just don't think I should sit in jail for it."

"I agree. Charges will be dropped and the arrest record erased. Course that doesn't apply to the rest of your record…which is…lengthy but nothing more than several years old."

She sighed.

"Okay…then thank you…Mr. Callantine…"

He smiled at her.

"Call me Chase. I've long admired your…legal skills. I'm always looking for blood in my office."

Alexis shook her head.

"Been there done that…I was DA at least once."

"Yes under Mayor Floyd….and the whole mistress thing," he said, "Colorful history this town has…and…"

Derek interrupted.

"There's a DA's race coming up, are you planning to run for reelection?"

Chase laughed.

"Mr. Wells…yes I read your newspaper. I'm interested in being interviewed…just call my office and set it up."

Derek nodded.

"I will do that…"

Chase looked at all of them and then went off to his next item of business. Sam turned to her mother who had watched Chase walk away.

"You ready to go…"

Alexis nodded…but damn that new DA had a body on him. The first DA ever in this town that would look incredible wrapped up in a bed sheet, after…but no, she had to return to the present.

"Yeah…Derek thank you but I'm just fine. Got to go home and get a good night's sleep before tomorrow."

"I'll see you then…"

Carly clearly wanted to go and she watched him leave with her. At least he still had his um…well that part of that anatomy that usually men lost when going a round or two with Snarly. But, damn she'd felt so foolish when Carly told him they were on a date at the MC.

She knew that he didn't belong to her and they were just friends but sometimes…she'd felt as if he looked at her…the way he acted it was exciting and she'd started letting her guard enough to play back at him. But if he liked Carly then he'd just been fooling with her.

"Mom…we'll stop and get some of that dark fudge cake at the bakery on the way back," she said, "I promised Molly I'd pick up an apple crisp for her."

Alexis smiled at her daughter.

"That sounds perfect now let's get out of here."

The two women, their arms wrapped around each other left the police station to head to Sam's car leaving this latest adventure behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly ate up most of her apple crisp with a side of French vanilla ice cream from the freezer. Sam stayed by to help her mom work on the dark chocolate cake. God it tasted so exquisitely wonderful, needing no side of anything except a glass of chardonnay that wouldn't wind up on some man's suit.

They sat in the living room on the couch with warmth coming from the fireplace. Molly on the floor sprawled out with the term paper she'd been finishing up. She'd been out with TJ at Kelly's and had promised her mom she'd finish it up.

"I was working on the index and then Sam called me and I was so worried I couldn't focus."

Alexis shot her youngest a look. That's all it took to get her point across.

She was so onto her but she couldn't get cross with her because in so many ways Molly reminded her of what she'd been like at her age.

No more of what she could have been like if she hadn't grown up as an unwanted orphan in a medieval castle with a bunch of mad people.

It was like the Lewis Carroll tale about the girl who fell down the rabbit hole. She meets up with the Cheshire Cat in his tree and tells him she doesn't want to be around mad people.

"Oh you can't help that. We're all mad here."

But her daughter had grown upside of that and she'd never wound up like Alexis. Alone and pregnant at 16. She'd pulled herself up and fought so hard most of her life and gotten her own progeny out of that life.

She glanced at Sam who was on a chaise enjoying her cake and wine, before heading back to Silas. She'd told her mom she was taking things slowly with the soft spoken but clearly talented doctor. Molly got a phone call from TJ and went to take it and wouldn't talk long. Sam and Alexis watched her go before hitting the dessert again.

"So mom…Derek's really with Carly?"

Alexis sighed, relishing the richness of her dessert if not the topic.

"Yes…I ran into them at the Metro Court several weeks ago. She said they were going on a date and then there was some ruckus at the hotel and apparently Franco and Derek were fighting over her."

Sam shot her one of her looks.

"You're kidding right? That can't be right. He seems like too nice, too smart of a man to go for Carly."

Alexis stabbed a piece of cake with her fork to eat it.

"I don't understand it. Then again, all the new men in town seem unable to keep away from her for long…so why should he be any different?"

"Because he likes you."

She shot her daughter a look.

"I don't know him very well. I know we got to know each other while Danny's in the hospital. We got along pretty well…he likes to flirt…a lot. So do I and I thought…but he's with Carly and I'm not interested in waiting for her to get finished with her men…"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"You're much better than Carly. God, I don't get it either. Jason loved her but she tried his patience so much and you know how unflappable he was…"

Alexis knew.

"The sad thing is that she attracts all these fine looking men as her new toys and she breaks them all…"

Sam groaned.

"I know…but Derek's different from the rest. He's very careful, very guarded with so many things yet I know that when it comes to you…it's just different than everything else…he opens up. I watched him with Carly and I don't even think he likes her."

"Could have fooled me…not that I was paying attention. My mind's on this case and then I wind up locked up in jail."

Sam sighed.

"I gave you some advice mom…"

Alexis enjoyed another bite.

"Oh yeah something about horses…and saddles. By the time I could find the saddle the horse was gone."

Sam sipped her wine.

"It's never too late…"

Alexis brightened.

"Taggart's back in town and he's fun…he invited me to go riding with him…on his motorcycle. I might take him up on it."

"You should if that's what you want to do. You need to stop focusing on work and get out more at night and kick up your heels."

"I do…it's just when I'm busy with a case…and then there's the school party…Molly's got to make 400 red velvet cupcakes and needs help and you know how I'm in the kitchen."

The truth was she burned things. She scorched meats and melted plastic and shriveled every vegetable from asparagus to zucchini.

"I'll help and I'm sure Liz can as well…and bring the boys over."

Alexis brightened.

"That sounds like a plan."

Sam finished her cake and before taking their dishes to the kitchen, she hugged her mother. Alexis slid her arms around her daughter and held onto her tightly.

Molly walked in from her phone call and went over to join them, wrapping her arms around both women.

In this office, Derek looked across his desk at Carlos who'd walked inside to give him the latest news. The latest shipment had been monitored and it would be hit as soon as Carlos set up the explosives. Carlos had hit the office late after meeting for dinner in the GH cafeteria with Sabrina.

He'd told Carly he wouldn't see her tonight…the upcoming edition of the newspaper had been printed with some pages labeled incorrectly so he'd gone back to oversee hit himself. Crimson magazine had been started up after the untimely death of its last editor in chief Connie and its first issue would be released soon.

The new editor had decided to do a fashion spread of some of the most successful professional women in PC representing a variety of professions from business to law to medicine among others. He would receive a list of selected individuals to set up for interviews and photo sessions by morning.

Running a successful publishing company while trying to set up his…other business had proven more difficult than anticipated. But he enjoyed both lives that he had built side by side for several decades now.

Carlos went to get some bottled water out of the frig and took a large sip out of it. He looked exhausted but he'd been putting the docks under surveillance to figure out how, when and exactly where to hit Sonny's next shipment of you know what arrived in PC's harbor.

"Man this quality is lower than in the last shipment," Carlos said, "Where do they get this stuff?"

Derek shrugged.

"You'll have to ask Corinthos. I thought he was moving Cuban Cigars or some illicit booze to avoid taxes and tariffs but nothing like…"

Carlos chuckled

"I didn't think he had it in him. He's not going to like when it all goes kaboom."

Derek shrugged.

"How's his ex-wife going to take it? Is she going to freeze you out?"

"You mean Carly?"

Carlos smiled.

"You're playing a dangerous game," he said, "Because some crazy painter threatened you and you couldn't back down."

Derek gave him a pointed look.

"He's a lightweight…and I don't back down…"

"So I take it you're not still interested in Alexis? Man I don't get it. She's so damn smart and she's a great attorney…this Carly…she's Sonny's leftovers. Morgan…he's a quick study but I feel sorry for the guy. His parents really messed him up."

"Not our concern Carlos…we need an errand boy. If he does well there and can be trusted, he'll advance."

"Sonny won't let you get away with it."

"He won't be able to stop me. He's too busy trying to come back from that meltdown he had when he went off his meds."

Carlos shook his head.

"I don't know how he managed to control and keep his territory this long. He's down to one enforcer after the other one died."

Derek fell quiet because he knew his associate meant Jason Morgan who'd left behind a widow named Sam and a son named Danny.

"It's not going to matter when we go for the main targets. He'll be too busy trying to regroup."

Carlos shrugged slugging down his water. A knock sounded on the door. Derek asked the person to come inside.

"I'm Scarlett Evans the new editor of Crimson…I'm here to talk to you about the fashion spread."

Derek glanced at Carlos who took that as his cue to leave.

"I'm done here with a meeting with my client. What do you need to discuss?"

Scarlett sighed.

"The list of women…I just don't think they're right for the magazine. I mean they're all successful but there's only one woman under the age of 25."

He leaned back in his chair.

"That's hardly surprising…if they're successful enough to be renowned in this city that takes some time. You wouldn't expect them to be too young."

"I know but…and there's only a couple women under 35!"

He sighed.

"Scarlett, Crimson is for women in a wide demographic range not just those who are in college."

She shrugged.

"It's your magazine."

"Yes it is and show me your list."

His eyes perused it. He saw many familiar names. Monica and Tracy Quartermaine. Dianne Miller…Felicia Scorpio…Lucy Coe…and others….then he saw the last name.

"Alexis Davis."

Scarlett looked at her nails.

"Yeah the mouthy lawyer on that custody battle case who wound up in lockup earlier tonight…"

"Alexis Davis is a very intelligent, formidable woman who's well known in this town for her legal skills."

Scarlett smirked.

"She's got three kids by three different fathers, one is a mobster. I mean what could be more sordid than that?"

Derek flashed her an annoyed look.

"She's got a very loving and stable family…all her daughters are growing up into formidable young women from what I hear…"

Scarlett waved her hand.

"The way she dresses…"

"Enough…she stays on the list. In fact, I'll handle that interview myself. You assign out the others to your staff."

She blinked her eyes at him.

"Okay…if that's what you really want."

"Yes that's what I want and we're finished here."

She left the room and he went to pour himself a glass of water thinking about how he'd jumped into defend her. It came automatically to him but then there was a lot about the woman to like.

He looked forward to seeing her in court in the morning.

Alexis dreamed of something she couldn't imagine awake. For one thing she wasn't in PC anymore she was on the coastline of a faraway place, with palm trees dotting the landscape and rich sandy beaches meeting the splash of the tides.

A man stood in front of her in silhouette. Tall, muscled and hard bodied. Blond hair tightly curled like she remembered, his face tanned gazing down at hers.

"Alexis…I thought I'd find you here…"

She smiled coyly.

"I was waiting…"

Their lips met, so soft, the brushing of moth's wings and the softness of rose petals, all those comparisons and others filled her mind but she swept them away as she anted up the kiss, tasting him, his cologne teasing her.

He slid his arms around and drew her closer to him. Their bodies so close…and then closer as his chest brushed against her breasts. Wait, when had her shirt come off? It didn't matter because the feel of the collision of their bodies filled her with such headiness.

She rested her hands on his broad chest kissing his mouth again, exploring with with her tongue which she slipped between his lips.

Then his hands grabbed her and lifted up to push her against the wall and her lips wrapped around him tightly. It seemed as if the rest of her clothes had melted off her, leaving skin against skin surrounded by heat.

The coolness of the breeze off the ocean didn't temper what they generated just by coming together after time apart.

He kissed her mouth again, this time he traced her lips with his tongue before he slipped it inside her mouth which caused her heart to beat faster.

"Oh Alexis…I've waited forever for this…"

She sighed beneath his lips.

"Oh Jax…"

She woke up beneath her sheets her heart pounding. Did she really just dream about her first husband? She and Jax had never even…but that had been her healthiest marriage. Much more so than the marriage that had produced Molly.

But dreaming about Jax. He was living happily in Australia now that Brenda had one of her episodes and had taken off again. Alexis thought her too moody and high maintenance for her best friend but whatever made him happy. She just wanted the best for him and if at times that meant Brenda…

She sighed laying back on the bed knowing she had to get back to sleep for a full day in court. Dianne would be ready to reverse her loss today.

Alexis knew she had to be ready to stop her.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis overslept and woke up with her dream about Jax still on her mind. Man, she wished she'd sampled some of that during their marriage. They'd flirted but it'd been a marriage of convenience, the best kind and she'd still been hung up on Ned.

She never dreamed about Ned that way but she thought of him often. He'd been a best friend to her that a straight guy could probably ever be…in a way far different than Jax. He'd been coaching her when she'd lain in a hospital bed her feet in stirrups as a medical team raced against time to deliver her daughter Kristina.

God it hurt to try to push out an object as big as a huge watermelon out of…well no need to get too graphic but if it hadn't been for Ned urging her not to give up and give in to a hell of a lot of pain she didn't know if she or Kristina would have made it. Holding her daughter…had been the most precious of memories in her life. But then Kristina was premature and had to be taken to the neonatal critical care unit and it had just devastated her to let her go and watch her rushed out of the room.

Ned had tried to comfort her but he hadn't known the fullness of her loss and pain that wrenched through her. No one understood because she'd kept the biggest secret of her life to herself. She'd blocked out most of it just to move forward with her life as she'd done with her mother's murder by Helena.

The man who could have been her prince was living happily now off the canvas and she wanted nothing but the best for him. She'd hurt him so deeply with her failure to commit to marriage but they'd slowly rebuilt their friendship piece by piece and still kept in touch.

She got out of bed and heard Molly fussing with breakfast in the kitchen. Her youngest, a born manager took such good care of her in the mornings. The motion hearing would start early and she'd be walking into a shark tank with Dianne on full attack mode.

Her rival hated losing and she'd be back, guns loaded and ready to go. Alexis knew she had to be ready with her counterattack. She showered and got dressed and Molly handed her extra strong coffee and a plate of eggs and toast.

"Thanks honey…you ready for school?"

Molly nodded.

"Paper's all done and I've got a quiz in Physics but it'll be a breeze."

Alexis smiled at her daughter's self-confidence but then again she'd been at the top of the honor roll forever. Must have come from her side of the family rather than her father's. Mikkos and the other Cassadines might have been crazy but they were all very intelligent. Alexis might have worked for Sonny and hit the couch with him once but she never really thought he was all that bright. His favorite molls Snarly, Olivia and who could forget Brenda…they hadn't been that bright either which made them all perfect for the current loves of his life.

She didn't need a love of her life and she knew by now she was never going to find one. If he did exist, maybe he got hit by a mac truck on his way to find and woo her. What she did need, was a right now, and Sam's advice had hit its mark with her.

Well tonight was another spa night with the girls and tonight's topic…might prove interesting. But first she had to do some rounds against Dianne and she'd better get to the office to focus on just how she'd beat her legal rival today.

A smack down between the two of them was brewing and that was the most exciting thing going on in Alexis' life right now.

Dianne was in the hallway talking on her phone when Alexis crossed paths with her. They both appraised each other after Dianne snapped off her phone.

"Sharp suit Alexis…"

"Nice shoes Dianne…"

The lawyer smiled.

"I got them on sale at that boutique we used to hit. How's it hanging?"

Alexis smiled at her.

"Great...Got a good night's sleep and my daughter fed me this morning."

Dianne nodded.

"I hope that unfortunate little incident with Scotty didn't knock you off your game."

Alexis stared her in the eye.

"Oh it didn't…so you shouldn't be worried about it."

Derek walked up to them just then and Alexis turned to face him. He looked sharp in his business attire which only flattered the body she knew it covered. He appraised her in that way he had and she let him do it.

"Hi Alexis…"

"Hi Derek…so you're here to sit in on the motion hearing? It's not going to be that exciting for the press…"

His mouth quirked.

"Oh I think it's going to be very exciting. I'm looking forward to it."

She shrugged.

"Whatever you fancy…"

"Oh it's not just the case that fascinates me. It's the players…"

She pursed her lips.

"Okay Derek…like I said it's a motion hearing so it mostly involves a lot of legalese and exposition in front of the judge…"

He shook his head.

"No…it's much more than that. It involves a female attorney who's going to argue for whether or not the judge will get to use the background of the biological father as character impeachment, meaning his ties to the Corinthos operation…"

"Sonny imports coffee…"

Derek chuckled.

"Now we all know that's not true even Dianne here. Anyway, enter the attorney who's got to argue that motion while at the same time being under retainer of Corinthos…coffee importing business and being asked to take the case by Sonny's eldest son…"

Alexis just stared at him but she recovered. She was getting better at it not that he seemed to mind.

"That sums it up…like I told you Derek…I'm a consummate professional at what I do and I do it very well."

"So I heard…now I get to see it."

Dianne smiled at him.

"It's going to be a great day…though I think I'll reverse yesterday's outcome by today's end."

Alexis shot her a sharp look.

"Don't count on it…"

Dianne chuckled.

"This is a court hearing not strip pool we're talking about here. Maybe you'd better stick to what you know."

Derek interjected.

"Strip Pool?"

Dianne licked her lips.

"Yes that's what I said. You want to know what it means use your imagination…but Alexis I will have your number today."

Alexis bit her lip.

"I'm going to wipe the floor with you and then come back for more."

Dianne winked at her.

"I look forward to seeing if you can pull it off…and Mr. Wells, you can quote me…"

She started to leave then turned to look at Derek.

"Is it true you're the latest poodle on Carly Jax' leash?"

Derek's eyes hardened.

"I've been seeing her."

Dianne shook her head.

"Damn shame…"

She walked away. Alexis turned to Derek, her arms crossed.

"I don't think you have to worry about her…she's just kidding I'm sure…so how are things between you and Carly?"

"Not much to say I've been so busy and she's been…"

She smiled at him, knowing that Snarly's roster of marketable skills was quite small. It's not like she did anything but sex up the town's limited population of men.

"Has Franco still been crashing your dates? That must be so difficult."

"Not really…Alexis…how are Sam and Danny doing?"

She smiled.

"Very well…Danny's got almost all of his energy back. I love to sit there and just watch him go it and get into everything…Sam's such a great mama."

He nodded.

"Yes she is…I'm visiting them later today."

Her eyes narrowed but she kept her smile.

"They'd like that…you've been spending time with them even with your busy life."

"I enjoy it. I might take them both to dinner."

"Sam's got a favorite pizza place that Danny just loves…the play area so much. You might try that."

He nodded and she felt so open with him when discussing her daughter and grandson with him, not knowing why. It must be because he stepped to the plate to save Danny's life.

"I'd better get ready…I've got to meet my clients…"

"Okay…wait a minute…I have some news. Crimson is doing a spread on the successful women of PC…"

Alexis' eye roll interrupted him.

"I know…some editor of yours called Scarlett…didn't catch the last name called me about it. I'm not sure I'm going to do it."

He frowned.

"Why not? You'd be perfect."

She hedged.

"She took an issue with my children having different fathers Derek and I don't let anyone mess with my girls."

"I know that Alexis and I apologize for that. In fact I told Ms. Evans that I'll be handling your interview."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What really? You?"

He nodded.

"You have any problem with that? I promise the questions I ask will be much more interesting anyway."

She sighed having no doubt about that.

"I'll think about it and get back to you…"

More footsteps and she looked up to see Chase approach her, and she checked him out, who wouldn't?

"Hi Ms Davis…"

She smiled at him.

"Call me Alexis…Mr. Callantine."

"It's Chase…say do you have a minute?"

She thought about it.

"Just about…I have to meet my clients in a family law case."

He nodded and he cast a glance at Derek.

"I'd like to meet with you to discuss an issue…"

She tilted her face.

"What issue? You haven't changed your mind about filing charges against me for that little incident with Scotty…"

"No…no this is something else entirely. I'll tell you about it later when we're not in front of a member of the press."

Derek put his hands up.

"It's off the record…"

Chase looked at him.

"I know better than to believe a reporter when he says that. Why don't we meet at the Metro Court at five…"

She paused then nodded. She'd listen to what he had to say and then she'd head off to her spa night at Felicia's.

"I look forward to it…Chase…"

She watched him go and then turned to Derek.

"Like I said, I'll get back to you on that interview…"

"Okay…"

She walked away from him when she saw Lulu and Dante standing by the courtroom. Lulu looked nervous and Alexis worried about her much more than she did with Sonny's son. If she didn't know better, Lulu seemed a bit on edge…too close. She'd warned them both that their legal argument wasn't strongest, it was tenuous at best.

Such a longshot but so far they were hanging tough and with yesterday…maybe there was hope.

Alexis stood up to argue her point before the judge who looked beleaguered even though the hearing had only been going on for an hour. She gave her presentation and the judge nodded.

"Very interesting Ms Davis but I have to hear the counterargument to the issues you've raised…"

Alexis knew that and she sat down as Dianne tried to shred the threads of her argument apart after unraveling them. She didn't care because she was ready for her next shot at bat. Derek had been sitting in the back of the nearly empty courtroom watching her, seemingly enraptured in it.

"I object to Ms Davis point that…"

Dianne continued with her scalpel trying to eviscerate what Alexis had just laid out so carefully but she waited patiently for her turn.

She was very patient.

Derek watched the intelligent and confident woman in front of him in her natural habitat, the courtroom. The woolen suit she wore flattered what he guessed to be a great figure curved in all his favorite places. Her dark hair spilling over her back like spun silk and her skirt cut just right to show off her legs.

His eyes followed her movement around the courtroom, the way her hands moved to make her point and the fact that she studied her opponent like a hawk. Yeah, Dianne was an impressive and powerful player on the stage but she missed something that Alexis had in spades.

Alexis stood up.

"I think it's clear that the background of Damian Spinelli is relevant given that he has ties to organized crime."

Dianne stood up and cleared her throat.

"Ms Davis works for that same organization and in fact, if I might put this a bit delicately…an assignation she had with Mr. Corinthos led to the birth of her second daughter…"

Derek watched Alexis absorb that comment as if she'd anticipated it.

"Facts not relevant to the case…argumentative…this case involves my clients' daughter not my own."

The judge agreed and Alexis settled down in her chair again. She looked pretty calm and definitely like she enjoyed herself. She loved a good fight and gave better than she took but then he'd seen that already with him.

He'd remembered the night he'd spent with her so long ago but hadn't imagined she'd grow up to be the beautiful and formidable woman in front of him.

Yet he still had so much to learn about her. Starting at the very beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexis arrived late at the MC for her meeting with Chase. God, it'd turned out to be a long day but she felt good about most of it. She'd just said goodbye to Lulu and Dante and told them she would call them when the judge issued the written ruling on the motion.

Dianne had been in her corner with her clients Spinelli and Maxie and had probably told them the same thing. The tentative ruling had been in favor of allowing a limited amount of information about the parties into evidence and testimony in the hearing that'd decide the fate of the hearing. Truth be told it hadn't been the favorite hearing Alexis had during her life. She could only imagine how she'd fare if put in the same circumstances. But she was a professional attorney…and she had a job to do for her clients. It hurt her to see Maxie and Spinelli get hurt and Mac and Felicia fuss over them. She hoped her friendships with both wouldn't be tarnished by the fact that she did her job.

She knew that Dianne doing her job had damaged their friendship…but she was trying to thaw a bit towards the other lawyer.

Dianne had smiled at her.

"Good job but I think what I put in will change the tentative ruling…"

Alexis folded her arms.

"I don't think so but dream on…so you're out with Coleman tonight?"

Dianne nodded.

"We're staying and ordering Thai tonight. Thought we might go for some entertainment but the best theater in town is in the restaurant of the Metro Court…"

Alexis couldn't argue with that though she'd left to do her job before the pyrotechnics really got started. Dianne sighed.

"Poor Derek…he's not bad to look at but Carly will ruin him for all of us."

Alexis bit her lip.

"Yeah it is too bad. Damn the way he filled out that suit. I can only imagine what he looks like underneath it."

Alexis didn't have to imagine, well not mostly.

"He makes his own decisions on who he wants to be with," she said, "Tell Coleman hi for me…got to go to a meeting with Chase Callantine…"

"Ah…there's a hot looking man, very serious, somewhat mysterious but I don't think he'll have much trouble beating Scotty in the upcoming election. I'll be facing off against him if AJ's murder case ever gets to trial."

"Yeah he seems formidable. I wonder what he wants from me."

Dianne shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll get right to the point with it. Make sure you get his number…and his cell number too."

Alexis threw Dianne a pointed look.

"I don't think he's my type. He's a prosecutor after all. He's supposed to be one of the good guys…"

Dianne just chuckled.

"Oh Alexis…you're too funny…I'll see on Monday…"

Alexis said goodbye and headed to her car to go to the MC.

So she made it and Chase waited for her in the lobby. They followed the waiter to the table and sat down. Alexis had scanned the area and hadn't seen either Derek or Carly…or even Franco for that matter.

Maybe they took whatever they all shared someplace private. She ordered some wine and they both ordered the duck that Dianne had said was exquisite.

"I'll try not to get arrested…"

Chase chuckled.

"I'm much better mannered than Baldwin. I recommended a referral to him to Dr. Kevin Collins to deal with his…issues."

"He's the best, Dr. Collins. So what do you want from me?"

He sipped his water.

"Direct and to the point," he said, "I like that…none of this beating around the bush…first I can always use bright talent in my office."

She shook her head quickly at that one.

"Been there done that, I've been DA and I don't think it's my cup of tea. Besides I work as a corporate attorney mostly…and when I do criminal it's defense."

"I know you work for Sonny Corinthos…the coffee importer."

She watched him carefully, as their plates of food were placed in front of them.

"Yes I do…I handle his legal work…mostly…"

Chase nodded.

"Sonny came into talk to me about the Connie Falconeri murder case. He's not happy with my office dragging it out."

She shrugged.

"Sonny's got his own timetable for everything. Things have been a bit rough for his business lately."

Chase sighed.

"I know…he's had two of his shipments of coffee…blown up right out of PC harbor. But when the police try to investigate, they just keep hearing that some mobster who's been dead over 20 years is behind it all."

Alexis sipped her wine.

"I heard those rumors…Julian Jerome is responsible but how can a man come back from the dead. Not that it never happens but why after all this time?"

Chase frowned.

"I know it sounds unlikely but when I ran for office, I promised I'd address the mob violence in PC and stamp it out through whatever means necessary. I used to be a federal prosecutor and I know all about handling this type of riff raff and scum…"

Alexis listened to him and knew he meant it. She decided against telling him anymore details of her complicated life and history. So she focused on looking at him, the sharpness of the angles on his face, the depth of those eyes which missed nothing and the muscles clearly underneath his suit.

"Alexis…"

"Huh…oh so you worked for the feds…"

He nodded.

"Yeah and PC was always on the map as a hotbed for both corruption in government and mobster wars so when the appointment for DA opened up, I couldn't say no to it…"

Alexis digested that. She might have to admire him from a distance. After all, she'd had one of her daughters by mobster kingpin Sonny, the other…possibly from thought to be dead mobster Julian Jerome.

Life just couldn't get any more complicated could it?

Alexis finished her meeting with Chase feeling as if it weren't what it appeared. Why did good looking men like that always feel like she was waiting to be played or used? She'd had to get knocked off of her pedestal by Sonny and then had to referee Ric's inferiority complex with his half-brother and she'd gotten two wonderful daughters out of playing both games.

She needed to at least have herself a good old time…if she wasn't going to find happy ever after with a man after watching so many princes turn into frogs…in mobster clothes or straitjackets then she just wanted to have a good time.

Dianne had always told her she just needed to put aside unrealistic dreams of winding up with nice guys and embrace her inner bad girl with a Zen for naughtier men.

A former federal prosecutor turned DA who was intent on going after the bad boys alive or dead of PC…no that just wasn't going to do it for her.

Felicia welcomed her at the door of the house she shared with Mac and if she was upset with Alexis for representing the opposite side in the child custody case she didn't let on. Alexis saw Liz, Sabrina, Lucy and Epiphany in the living area dining on canapés and sipping some fruity daiquiris.

At this point in her day, Alexis would have preferred a glass of Scotch, easy on the rocks. But a couple of daiquiris would relax her. She went to sample some of the canapés, in her more relaxed outfit of jeans and a sweater with her favorite boots.

Lucy saved her a seat and she sat down with her drink in front of some serious food. Mac had prepared them and they were delicious.

Sabrina just sighed into her daiquiri.

"I know Patrick…he took his ring off but he's still thinking about her."

Meaning his dead wife Robin who'd been blown up in a laboratory accident, Sam had told her how hard that loss had hit Patrick and how she could relate because of Jason.

Liz nodded.

"I had to visit A.J. in jail today and he just kept complaining that he wasn't getting enough visitors and I just felt like walking out on him."

She bit into a canapé carefully but seemed to like it. Alexis smiled.

"I can relate. I had to visit my ex Jerry Jacks in jail…to talk him out of poisoning the entire town…but he didn't listen to me…He said if I just reciprocated and gave him one night of passion he'd stop his plot…it was a bluff of course."

Liz shook her head.

"I feel the same about AJ. I mean god, sometimes I think he really loves me but when he drinks and gets real mean I think he's just using me."

Alexis sighed.

"Dump him. Let that spoiled rich kid with a daddy complex let someone else enable him."

Liz hedged.

"But I care about him and the boys really have grown attached to him…"

Felicia interjected.

"How's the sex…I mean does he make you feel good…"

Liz blinked.

"Well since he's been in jail there hasn't been any but yeah it was pretty awesome…I mean his body's hot."

"Do you…you know," Sabrina asked, "Do you tingle inside when he…"

Liz nodded.

"AJ's great at making me feel good," she said, "When he's not drinking and feeling sorry for himself."

Lucy poured herself another daiquiri.

"You really should leave him Liz…there are plenty of other men out there much better and much grown up…like my Kevin."

Alexis loved Kevin. She'd been so helpful and kind when she'd gone hypnosis to try to remember more information about Sam's father including his name.

"I mean that's why I picked him over Scotty…"

Alexis rolled her eyes over the mention of his name.

"He's why I nearly spent last night in jail."

All eyes focused on her then and Alexis reached for another one of those tasty canapés. Lucy arched her brow.

"What was that about? I did hear about a fuss at the Metro Court but…you got…he got you arrested?"

Alexis shrugged.

"It wasn't a big deal. He invited me to dinner in the guise of endorsing him for DA and then made it clear he wanted my endorsement…in other areas."

Lucy shook his head.

"Same old Scotty…I hope you didn't…"

"Oh no…I splashed him with some chardonnay which is a criminal offense in PC."

Felicia chimed in.

"Yeah there's a bunch of stupid laws that never got taken off the books. Broke a half dozen of them myself...why do you think Mac and I left PC for our honeymoon?"

Alexis had to smile at that. After all, Mac was one sexy guy, tough and virile and well, if he hadn't been a reformed bad boy…she and he might have…they tried but it just never worked for them. Just as well because he'd reunited with the love of his life. "

She'd stop looking for her own true love. Being a Cassadine probably automatically excluded her anyway.

Lucy sipped her daiquiri.

"I have to confess. I'd love to sample me some Mac if it's okay with you of course."

Felicia shot her a warning look but her mouth quirked.

"Okay but I do get him back don't I? It's so nice to be with a steady reliable guy who's not a little boy trapped in a man's body but then Mac's a man in all dimensions."

Meaning the erstwhile deadbeat Frisco who had fathered both of her daughters and that Felicia liked what she was getting from her new husband. Alexis was happy for her, really. She was always pleased when one of the girls in their spa group was getting some action. She'd join them as soon as she got out from under her workload.

"So Alexis now that Shawn and you are kaput, you got your eye on any guys?"

She looked up to see Epiphany addressing her from her chair across the room. Now all the girls really looked at her.

"So which bad boy of PC do you have your sights on next? Because we all know how much you like them."

All the other girls nodded. She knew they were right but were there any bad boys left in PC? She knew that Carly had gotten to some of them first and by the time they crawled out of her bed and her sphere, they were missing some vital body parts.

And now Derek…damn shame really. But nothing could be done about him now…she still didn't know why he wanted to interview her personally for the Crimson's annual lip service to PC women over 30. Must be a catch to it…he seemed to like fishing information out of her since she'd been on the hunt for the dead mobster who'd likely fathered her eldest daughter.

"Alexis…?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Well Taggart and I might get together and go riding…on his Harley."

Felicia smiles.

"He's hot…is he back in town? He kind of just disappeared a while back."

Alexis nodded.

"I met up with him when I got…detained and he seems interested in just a good time so I'm thinking about it."

Epiphany snorted.

"What's there to think about? You just grab that Harley hog and get on board…"

Alexis smiled, it reminded her of Sam's advice on Derek. Liz frowned.

"I thought you and that Derek Wells were hitting it off."

Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"You did? Why that?"

"I saw you together at the hospital. You know when Sam told you to…saddle up?"

"You heard that?"

Liz nodded.

"Not intentionally but you know how noise carries at GH. But he seemed to like you too…in fact he seemed to be spending a lot of time at the hospital considering most bone marrow donors are anonymous."

Alexis sighed.

"He's just concerned…though I thought he was attracted to me…someone who doesn't judge me over my rather complicated history. But he's seeing Carly now and I don't pick up after her broken toys when she's done playing with them."

Liz sighed.

"It's hard not to do that…she's slept with every guy in PC it seems. I know that with AJ…she's got a kid by him and Nikolas at least he's related to her so he's safe."

Alexis smiled.

"Thank God that he's been spared. And she's not gotten around to seducing Silas yet either…I'm not sure what's with that."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Give her time…"

Sabrina chimed up.

"Who's Carly? I hear about her but I'm with Patrick and we've only seen her at the MC parties."

Lucy gritted her teeth.

"You'll find out soon enough…But Alexis maybe Derek will make it through her lair unscathed."

Alexis poured herself another daiquiri.

"I don't think he'll be the same…a shame because I did like him."

She wondered idly what he was doing right now and whether he was with Carly. She quickly turned her mind away from such thoughts, enjoying her time with her friends.

She had the court case, she had her family and she had a notorious if dead mobster named Julian Jerome in her sights.

Still Derek Wells had stepped up to save her grandson's life and she'd always be thankful to him for that.


End file.
